


Трудно быть Гаем

by jihiri_kuro



Series: Гай из будущего [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Кое-кто считает Гая Гизборна необычным. И он недалек от истины…
Series: Гай из будущего [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937125
Kudos: 2





	Трудно быть Гаем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летний баттл-2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood по мотивам внутрикомандного обсуждения: «Хочу кроссовер со Стругацкими, где Гай — прогрессор из более развитой цивилизации, и очень старается не спалиться в суровом средневековье, из-за чего кажется местным жителям полным неадекватом». Со Стругацкими немного не срослось

Распугав прислугу в замковых коридорах своим свирепым видом, сэр Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа ноттингемского и королевский лесничий, почти бегом добрался до собственных покоев и захлопнул за собой дверь так, что едва не сорвал ее с петель.  
Сегодняшний день был особенно неудачным… впрочем, Гай уже и не помнил, когда в его жизни последний раз бывали удачные дни. Наверное, еще до поступления на службу… Он с ненавистью обвел взглядом крошечную комнатенку, гордо именуемую личными покоями: узкая неудобная кровать, нетопленый камин, пустой кувшин из-под вина на лавке, перекошенный ставень, из-за которого немилосердно дуло зимой… Как он устал от всего этого — а особенно от поганых рож дорогого начальства (количеством две штуки) и нескольких обрыдлых разбойничьих физиономий! Хорошо, что сегодня конец месяца, и он может ненадолго отдохнуть от своей собачьей службы вообще и нищенской обстановки в частности! Гай с облегчением стащил с себя бригандину и кольчугу, потянулся всем телом и, встав у окна, провел пальцами за правым ухом…  
  


* * *

После неуютных серых каменных стен белизна пластика в кабинке телепортации действовала странно успокаивающе. Гай прикоснулся к сенсорному экрану, несколькими движениями фиксируя в памяти устройства точное время своего прибытия, и шагнул в обсервационный шлюз. Стандартная процедура после возвращения занимала несколько минут, но всегда казалась нестерпимо долгой — впрочем, другие хроноагенты были в этом с Гаем солидарны. Когда же пневматические двери с шипением открылись, выпуская его в коридор лондонского филиала Института времени, Гай увидел, что его встречают.  
В принципе, дежурные техники не обязаны выходить навстречу прибывающим хроноагентам, если не случалось какого-нибудь форс-мажора, но юная Бекки была стажером и просто любопытной от природы. А еще Гай подозревал, что она испытывает особый интерес именно к нему — хотя изо всех сил старался держаться с ней нейтрально-вежливо.  
— С возвращением, Гай! — Бекки откинула за спину спадавшие на плечо длинные волосы, заплетенные во множество косичек, и стрельнула в сторону Гая лукавым взглядом. — Надолго вернулись?  
— Ежемесячный отчет, — пожал плечами Гай, выдавливая из себя дружелюбную улыбку. — Может, на пару дней — а там обратно.  
— Я вам так завидую! — вздохнула Бекки, теребя бейджик на воротнике форменного комбинезона. — Я тоже мечтаю быть хроноагентом и бывать в других эпохах… У вас есть минутка? Давайте я вас немного провожу, а вы мне расскажете, с кем из интересных людей вы общаетесь там, в прошлом? Средневековая Англия, насколько я помню?  
— Верно, — Гай вздохнул про себя, но не решился отказать девушке, и невольно замедлил шаг, чтобы невысокой Бекки не пришлось за ним торопиться. — Рубеж двенадцатого и тринадцатого веков: крестовые походы, Ричард Львиное Сердце и Иоанн Безземельный, Робин Гуд…  
— Робин Гуд?! — восторженно пискнула собеседница и восхищенно уставилась на него во все глаза. — Ой, Гай, расскажите! Вы его видели? Общались? Какой он? Ну пожалуйста, мне так интересно!  
Гай не сдержал тяжелого вздоха. Вот что ей рассказывать? Ну, Робин из Локсли, Робин Гуд, сын Хэрна. Девушкам такие нравятся во все времена: морда смазливая, язык подвешен хорошо — чего только стоят его пафосные речи об освобождении саксов от норманнского ига… Только не поздновато ли спохватились? Больше века с тех пор прошло — что, все это время с силами для борьбы собирались?.. Да, луком владеет отлично, и на мечах вполне ничего сражается — как для человека, не получившего рыцарского воспитания и выросшего на мельнице. Гаю иногда тяжело сдерживаться в поединках с ним, приходится делать вид, что уступает ему в бою, чтобы ненароком не убить или не ранить. Однажды он чуть не выдал себя, парировав выпад настырного разбойника приемом, освоенным в свое время в одном додзё. Он тогда еле спохватился: хоть его «бастард» и не был ни боккеном, ни боевой катаной, но, доведи он движение до конца, — и легенде Англии не сносить бы головы. Гай тогда в очередной раз дал захватить себя в плен, и вся шайка долго упражнялась в остроумии по поводу его неуклюжести. За исключением сарацина, который смотрел так, словно у него вдруг выросли крылья, рога и или еще что-нибудь такое, экзотическое… С тех пор Гай старался ограничиваться демонстрацией боевых навыков, характерных для этого времени — не очень-то хотелось однажды отвечать на настойчивые вопросы бывшего ассасина…  
Впрочем, сомнительная эта тема, как для женских ушей. Гай еще раз вздохнул, искоса глянув на жаждавшую захватывающих историй Бекки. Почему его современники считают жизнь в Средневековье романтичной и интересной? Бесконечные войны и стычки в «мирной жизни», вопиющее невежество — что среди знати, что среди крестьян (слава Богу, что святая инквизиция появится еще не скоро!), грязь и антисанитария в городах и сельской местности (оставалось только радоваться, что попал не в семнадцатый-восемнадцатый века, когда привычка мыться каждый день вызывала куда больше удивления, если не подозрения). А исторические личности на страницах хроник и романов выглядели куда более презентабельно, чем в жизни. Чего стоит один только «добрый и справедливый» король Ричард… А Робин Гуд… что Робин Гуд? Обычный разбойник, прикрывающий свое неблаговидное занятие красивыми речами о свободе и справедливости.  
— На телезвезду похож этот Робин Гуд, — буркнул Гай, спохватившись, что молчание затянулось, а он уже практически пришел к кабинету своего куратора. — Такой же пустозвон, ничего примечательного. Простите, но мне действительно пора — на ковер, — он позволил себе улыбнуться чуть шире, чем обычно, и загрустившая было Бекки радостно сверкнула улыбкой ему в ответ.  
— Но вы же расскажете мне как-нибудь, хорошо? — она настойчиво заглянула ему в глаза, и Гай, поспешно кивнув на прощание, заторопился к выходу из отдела телепортации. Ему действительно пора было отчитаться, а еще он сильно опасался, что ему сейчас предложат встретиться после работы… Что хорошо в Средневековье — так это не такие инициативные женщины… хотя и исключения бывают: одна леди Марион чего стоит!.. Бекки, конечно, жаль, девушка она хорошая, но Гаю сейчас не до личной жизни. Вот сейчас сдаст отчет, выслушает разбор полетов от куратора, обговорит с ним свою дальнейшую стратегию касательно Ноттингема тысячелетней давности — чтобы не дай Бог не нарушить ход исторических событий! — и отправится отсыпаться. Нет, сначала — нормальная ванна, а отсыпаться — после! А через день-два можно и вернуться — в тот самый момент, когда он переместился в будущее из своей комнаты в ноттингемском замке…  
  


* * *

Робин прятался в переходе возле покоев Гизборна уже, наверное, с четверть свечи. Чтобы там о нем не думали его команда и крестьяне, интерес к помощнику шерифа предводитель шервудских разбойников испытывал вовсе не как к врагу, а как… ну, скажем, очень занятному человеку. Он и внешне очень отличался от большинства известных Робину норманнов — высоченный и белобрысый, такие в далекой Норвегии встречаются, но никак не в старой доброй Англии. В Ноттингеме все, от шерифа до нищего побирушки, были уверены, что Гай Гизборн — тупой солдафон, по-собачьи преданный своему хозяину и не способный соображать без начальственной подсказки, да еще глядящий на всех свысока. Ха, как бы не так! Робин не один раз видел — во сне и в чаше в пещере Хэрна — Гизборна в странном залитом светом помещении с гладкими белыми стенами, двери в которое открывались сами, словно по волшебству, прямо в стене! А потом — идущим по помещениям не менее странным, где встречались люди, одетые так чудно… и одинаково, что мужчины, что женщины. И были среди них смуглые, как сарацины, и совсем чернокожие, а однажды он видел Гизборна в зале, похожем на фехтовальный, с человеком, у которого глаза были узкими щелочками — может, так выглядят загадочные жители Востока, именуемые китайцами? И со всеми этими чужеземцами гордый до заносчивости первый рыцарь Ноттингема держался просто и дружелюбно, а невысокой смуглой девушки с забавной прической из множества косичек даже стеснялся — это Гизборн-то, известный в округе бабник!  
Робину во что бы то ни стало хотелось выяснить, что все это означает, но Хэрн на все расспросы, как обычно, отвечал загадками. Оставался сам Гизборн — вот он-то и удовлетворит робиново любопытство, сдерживать которое давно невтерпеж. Особенно после того разговора с Назиром, когда тот поведал о странном приеме, примененном Гизборном в одной из стычек с шервудскими разбойниками. По словам сарацина, он ни разу еще не видел такого стиля боя, и был уверен в том, что Гизборн — куда более умелый противник, чем о нем привыкли думать. Да и прочие незначительные странности в поведении помощника шерифа требовали немедленного разъяснения.  
Робин уже собирался покинуть свой наблюдательный пост, как мимо него буквально промчался предмет его ожиданий. Прокравшись к шумно закрывшейся за спиной Гизборна двери, Робин заглянул в замочную скважину. Хозяин помещения раздраженно мерил комнатушку шагами, напоминая запертого в клетке крупного хищника. Потом с нескрываемым облегчением стащил с себя доспехи, подошел к окну, провел правой рукой по голове и… пропал! Робин не успел даже толком удивиться, когда Гизборн вновь появился на том же самом месте — не больше, чем через пару ударов сердца. Но теперь ему удалось удивить наблюдателя как следует: злой, растрепанный, осунувшийся, с красными от недосыпа глазами рыцарь выглядел бодрым, отдохнувшим, а на его губах мелькнула легкая довольная улыбка. Впрочем, она немедленно исчезла, стоило Гизборну оглянуться по сторонам — он снова тяжело вздохнул, но тряхнул головой и пробормотал: «Ну да ладно, работа есть работа…»  
Отпрянув от замочной скважины, Робин растерянно взлохматил волосы. Что за колдовство он сейчас наблюдал? Куда это пропадал Гизборн, чтобы за такое короткое время так измениться? Вот еще один вопрос к вороху уже имеющихся… самое время кое-кому на них ответить…  
И Робин решительно взялся за ручку двери, ведущей в логово неведомого зверя Гая Гизборна…


End file.
